Be Yourself
by xPaparazzixChickx
Summary: Ever since coming to the WWE, she's felt like the true her has been shed away. Can he show her that the true girl he fell in love with is still there? Ashley x Matt Hardy One shot!


A/N: Yes...this is my one-shot story I made for Ashley and Matt! lol I never really focus on em and I just love the two together...So here it is..

* * *

"Slut!"

"Whore!"

"Yeah, punk my ass!"

"I'll show you what a real punk is like!"

Those were what some of the fans shouted as she passed by them on her way to the back. This night just kept getting worse and worse and Ashley couldn't take anymore of it. They were just screaming that at her all because of a stupid match she participated in and a dumb mistake.

Ashley shook her head as she walked through the curtain. Dumb Vince had decided to give her a heel turn and become Michelle McCool's personal assistant. Basically, all she and Michelle had to do every week was insult the other divas and entertain the crowd. But this week, Vince had decided to put Ashley against Kristal in a bra and panties match. Ashley didn't enjoy the match but went through with it, totally regretting it now.

Ashley shook her head as she ran a hand through her hair. She couldn't decide what was worse...losing the match or being a heel. All her life she had wanted to show people that she could wrestle and that she belonged here. But that was all down the drain now, thanks to Vince and his dumb perverted ideas.

She rounded a corner and walked into the room that read "Divas" in bold letters. Ashley opened the door and lightly smiled when she saw Jillian, Kristal and Michelle in there.

"Hey?" She unsurely shrugged at the three.

"Hey, Ash." Michelle was the only one to respond. Kristal only continued to rub her sore leg and Jillian continued to apply more make up to herself. Ashley sighed, running a hand through her hair.

"How's your leg Kristal?" Ashley asked, going near her friend.

"Fine, no thanks to you." Kristal glared, looking up.

"Sorry?" Ashley bit her lip.

"You didn't have to kick me so hard! You weren't even supposed to kick me!" Kristal exclaimed.

"Sorry...I tripped!" Ashley defended herself with a sigh. It was true. She had tripped and lost her balance, causing her to botch a back handspring that Michelle had taught her.

"Uh huh...Suure. Tripped my ass!" Jillian glared at her as she turned around to face the two. Michelle only continued to flip through a magazine.

"It was an accident!" Ashley cried. First her fans and now her friends were turning on her because of Vince! If it hadn't been for his dumb storyline, she wouldn't even of had to be in the ring against Kristal!

"Keep telling yourself that." Jillian lowly said. Ashley felt tears come to her eyes, but she refused to let them fall. Not here...not now.. Not in front of everyone... She only turned her head around, not wanting the girls to see her glossy eyes.

"I'm sorry…" Ashley murmured, her voice cracking. Kristal and Jillian only continued to glare. Michelle glanced up but quickly darted her eyes back to the magazine. Not hearing anyone say anything, Ashley headed out of the room. Turning a corner, she checked both directions before sliding down against the wall. The tears finally fell as she brought her knees to her chest.

"Why me…?" She mumbled unclearly as she shook her head. She closed her eyes, letting her face fall onto her knees, tears streaming her cheeks.

"Hey." Ashley only sat there numbly, not wanting to even guess who was there. "I come for a visit and you don't even wait for me after your match?" The voice asked. Ashley finally glanced up, the voice all too recognizable.

"Matt?" Ashley asked, her eyes still glossy and tear stains on her cheeks.

"Who else could it be? Jeff?" Matt laughed.

"I thought you were traded back to Raw..." Ashley mumbled.

"I am...But I came for a visit. I missed you." Matt smirked at her, helping his girlfriend stand up. Ashley felt her legs get all wobbly. "Now what's the tears for?" He asked. "You won the match."

"I lost it dumbass..." She muttered, not looking at him but the ground.

"In my eyes you won." Matt turned her head to face him. Ashley scoffed. "Now what's really bothering you?" Ashley could only stay silent.

"Everything!" She said, tears forming again. "Kristal, my best friend, hates me! The fans, who I love, hate me! Vince ruined my life! I came here having it all and Vince ruined it."

"Vince tends to do that. Once you think you're doing great...he'll do something to you for no apparent reason...Just look at what happened with me, Edge, and Lita." Matt explained rationally. Ashley's lip trembled.

"I know...but I did nothing to deserve this!"

"You were being yourself, that's all you did." Matt pulled her into a hug. Ashley rested her chin on his shoulder.

"Why would he do something like that if I didn't do anything then?" She asked, staring at the wall.

"I don't know. But you could talk to him about it." Matt shrugged lightly before rubbing her back. Ashley sighed deeply.

"But what would I request? I can't just tell him I want to do something else! God only knows if he makes me manage Boogeyman or Khali!" Ashley exclaimed, stepping back.

"Request to be yourself." Matt said quietly before bringing his lips to hers. Ashley kissed him back, thinking about what he had said. _Alright...I guess Matt has a point...I'll tell Vince I want to be myself..._She thought, glad that Matt had showed up.

* * *

A/N: Corny? Yes...lol I couldn't think but I really wanted to do this pairing. And I know that so many people out there dun like this couple because they think Matt's whinny baby and should get over Lita and that Ashley doesn't deserve to be here...(sighs)but I like both of em, so.. yeah...lol Please read and review! 


End file.
